


Due North

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Northern Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes Neal on a trip to show him something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due North

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Whee, I decided to take a short break from my current projects to officially launch my next gen prompt card adventure :D I have a few potential bingo ideas but I haven't decided yet which one I'm gonna aim for :D I'm just gonna be filling random prompts for now and see how it goes :D
> 
> My head canon for this is that one night the boys got drunk and Neal confessed that he wanted to see the Northern Lights and then paint them. So of course Peter had to make that happen the first chance he got :P (Either post series or AU where Neal completed his sentence and was officially released :D )
> 
> This fills the _**Northern/Southern Lights**_ square on my [Gen Prompt bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sl39qtyowgfjkdl/north.png?dl=0)  



End file.
